Fox Fire
by Im-a-Karamatsu-GIRL
Summary: Hayley has been running her whole life ever since she escaped sector 7 but when the running stops she meets two aliens and then gets involved in their war 2 years later. She was never normal getting involved is no big deal i mean shes been running her whole life why not run a little longer? Sideswipe/oc/Sunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

In all truth she had no idea why she got up that morning. She always slept past noon and then went to her night shift around 8. That day however fate had a different idea.

Meet Hayley Marie Jenkins, a young woman with a wild spirit. She had short dark velvet red hair, and beautiful blue eyes that sparkles in the light. She was very skinny, too skinny in fact, but growing up she didn't have much food and eating too much was difficult now. Hayley heard loud grunts and bangs that morning and went to see what the ruckus was. She however was not expecting a fight to be taking place outside her apartment. She stared in shock before rushing downstairs.

"Hey! Buzz off!" she yelled.

The three men looked at her before running off, as she held her phone up threatening to call 911. She sighed before turning to the two men who didn't leave.

"Sorry about them, they love trouble," she said apologetically.

They turned around and Hayley's breath hitched. Good God were they good looking, she thought. They seemed to be twins, both of them had amazing physique. They were tall and muscles seemed to be ripping through their clothing. She bet there was a 6 pack under those shirts too. They also had gorgeous bright blue eyes that bore into your soul, and they both had gorgeous black hair that was messy and soft looking. However one had a red streak on his left sideburn, and the other a yellow on the right. Red was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket and baggy blue jeans. Yellow was also wearing a black leather jacket and baggy blue jeans but was wearing a yellow shirt.

Hayley's mouth seemed to water just by looking at them.

"It's alright," red said with a dazzling smile.

Yellow only scowled in her direction.

Hayley smiled back gently, "Well hopefully they didn't rough you up too bad, what were they angry about anyways?"

Red shrugged, "Probably jealous of our good looks."

Hayley snorted, "Well you're not wrong."

"What?" asked yellow surprise crossing his features.

Hayley waved a hand at him, "I'm saying you're good looking both of you for that matter."

"I understood that fleshy but no one is usually so afront with it…" yellow said disdainfully.

"Fleshy? That's a new one," Hayley muttered to herself.

"So what's your name Sweetspark?" red asked.

Sweetspark? She thought.

Hayley shook her head, "My name is Hayley. Nice to meet you two…?"

Red grinned, "Names Sideswipe."

"And this is my brother Sunstreaker!" he finished pointing to his twin.

Hayley chuckled, "Nice to meet you both."

That seemed to surprise them, "Wait you're not gonna ask about our names?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Um… should I?"

Sunny shook his head, "We just figured you wouldn't think those were our real names or ask us a question."

Hayley laughed, "It's ok to be different. Besides I happen to like your names."

She smirked at them a mischievous look flashing through her eyes. Sides and Sunny stared at her in surprise before Sides grinned back. He stuck out his hand knowing it was an earth custom. She grabbed his hand and shook firmly.

Sideswipe pointed to himself, "You can call me Sides if you wish, and my brother you can call Sunny-"

"Don't call me that!" Sunny yelled.

Hayley laughed, "It's alright Sunstreaker, I will respect your wishes."

Sunny was surprised before nodding and scowling back to the ground. Sideswipe rolled his eyes before starting up a conversation about earth. He wanted to know everything about this place, Sunny however couldn't give a damn and just wanted off. He didn't like the humans they were greedy, annoying, and selfish. Which is also why he refused to trust the fleshy before him. He stayed silent listening to the conversation only when interesting.

"So you two work for the government then?" Hayley asked.

Sideswipe nodded, "Yup! Pretty cool right?"

Hayley chuckled and shook her head, "Whatever."

She seemed to ponder something before turning to Sides, "Would you two like to go eat?"

"Ooh like a date?" Sides asked cheekily.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Go wash up in that public bathroom I'll wait here."

Hayley wasn't exactly wearing anything extravagant so maybe they'd eat at a small diner. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and black sweats. She leaned against the wall before looking to her left and saw two Lambos. The boys had already left so she squealed childishly and ran over to them. They were absolute beauties. The red one was stylish and just her color, but the gold one had a beautiful paint job like it was brand new. She refused to touch them but inspected each one with great care.

"Oh man you sure are a perfect car," she said to herself.

"Yo, babe these yours?"

Hayley spun around seeing a group of drunk men watching her.

"Sorry, boys but nope. They sure are pretty ain't they?" she say smiling.

They nodded before stumbling over. She instantly got close and on edge as they touched the hood of the yellow car. She felt like they were invading someone's privacy so she stepped in.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that, it's not your car so…" she started.

The men couldn't seem to give damn. They shoved her out of the way and slid their fingers over the edge. She growled before spinning around and kicking one where the sun wouldn't shine. He doubled over as she grabbed another by the collar shoving him against the wall. She was very strong despite her appearance S7 made sure of that.

"Listen you punk, I find you messing with another car or deliberately ignoring or shoving a woman, your will be dead before you hit the ground do you hear me?"

The man nodded cowardly. She shoved him off and watched as they scrambled to get away. She glared sharply before turning to the yellow lambo. They had gotten grease stains on him, and so she pulled out a small handkerchief before wiping it off clean. She smiled making sure every single mark was gone before turning around and coming face to face with Sunny.

"Sunstreaker!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Sunstreaker tilted his head to the side confused as to why she freak out.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"What?" she asked confused.

Sunny sighed before gesturing to the yellow lambo, "Thank you for cleaning my car."

Hayley did a double take, "This is YOUR CAR?!"

Sunny nodded, "Wait you didn't know-"

"NO!" she exclaimed.

Sunny stared with surprise, she would have helped any stranger if they were having trouble. Even though she barely knew him she was so kind to him. Maybe not all humans are bad after all… Sunny watched at she talked to him about his amazing paint job and felt his pride swell a bit.

"Don't encourage him Sweetspark!" Sides said grinning.

Sunny glared before whacking his brother over the head. Sides grumbled and only stopped when Hayley laughed. Her laugh was sweet and seemed to stop time. She opened her eyes and as the sun hit them. They sparkled. Sunny was surprised by her beauty as well. Most femmes here care so much of their appearance they cake things over their faces, but she… Hayley did no such thing. Sunny shook his head refusing to believe a good fleshy existed, but as Hayley laughed again he couldn't help but stare in awe.

Sunny smiled before walking with the other pair and went out to eat.

FLASH FORWARD

Hayley had tears dripping down her cheeks as she watched the twins put their stuff away. They sighed before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Wait!" she called out to them.

She rushed forward and gave each one a small bag. They opened it up and saw a bracelet for each of them. They were hand made one red and the other yellow. In the center however was a small blue bead. They smiled and quickly put it on. Sunny looked torn, and gave her a quick hug before getting in the car. Hayley seemed disappointed by this but Sides gave her a quick hug.

"You know how he gets about his feelings," Sides said softly.

Hayley smiled and nodded winning Sunny over was the hardest thing yet she had ever had to do. Sides kissed her forehead before handing her a sack.

"It's from both of us," he said smiling.

Hayley nodded and watched as Sides got in his car. The engines roared to life, and Hayley felt her heart break. She stepped back and watched helplessly as they back out and drove away. Hayley's heart just about broke then and there. She pulled out her gift and smiled more tears pouring down her face.

"Idiots…" she said to herself.

She slipped on her new necklace that had that strange symbol on it, the same one as their cars. She smiled before feeling something else inside and was surprised to find a picture frame of the three of them. She remembered it very well. After Sunny had finally warmed up to her she dragged them into a photobooth and got a set of photos with them. They were doing something goofy, minus Sunny of course, and laughing like no tomorrow. She wiped away her tears before running upstairs and looking at herself in the the mirror. She stared dully at herself in the mirror wanting a new look.

"Let's try long hair this time…" she said to herself.

And with a quick wave of her hand her hair grew to her low back. She analyzed it was a soft smile, "Not bad."

She sighed before snapping her fingers and stretching. She laid down in bed feeling something soft underneath her. She flicked the soft thing out front under her and saw her fox tail with black tips at the end. She had a thought before touching her forehead and grew bangs that flowed to her left the ends tipped black as well. She smiled before scratching her ear. Her small black fox ears flicked back and forth. There were a few secrets she kept from the boys….

But then again.

They weren't so honest either.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year and a half since she last saw her boys and God did she miss them. Hayley was now in her mid 20s and still missing them like crazy. Hayley had become a shut in for a month until someone finally forced her outside. That person so happened to be her big brother who she thought was killed. They were separated by their foster parents and when she was given to _them_ she was told he was killed by none other than their foster parents. Said brother was also a male stripper, but that was besides the point.

"Alex get up! You have work in 3 hours and there's a big crowd so up!" She yelled smacking her brother over the head with a pillow.

Alex jolted up and cursed at her which she replied with another smack. Alex got up glaring daggers until she handed him a cup of coffee a smug smirk on her face. Alex rolled his eyes but gladly took it. Alex had dark brown hair but recently he died it black. He had sea blue eyes and toned muscles. He had a 6 pack and bulging calves. Well he is a stripper after all. He also would pole dance if necessary and explained why his core was so amazing. Alex was very popular with not just the ladies but men as well. Alex however saw them as nuisances and would much rather marry himself.

"Alright I'm up, now go get me food!" He grumbled.

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Of course your highness I'll get right on that would you like me to feed you grapes as well?"

Alex glared, "Whatever. Just get me food I'm starving."

"As you wish my lord," Hayley said mock bowing.

Alex pushed her out with his foot and glared. Hayley only laughed but grabbed her jacket and put her hair up in a ponytail. She had on a red t shirt and blue jeans as well as the necklace Sides and Sunny gave her. She left and went to the store. She grabbed everything for this weeks menu and then drive through Whataburger knowing her brother wanted something greasy. She got him a burger with fries and for herself got some fries, chicken tenders, a milkshake, an extra side of fries and chips.

She used to be a skinny twig but now she had a curvy body and more meat on her bones. She didn't believe she was overweight in fact she liked the way her body looked. Most girls would fret over being the right size but Hayley couldn't give a damn. She had a much more athletic build to her, which caused many to believe she played sports. But she actually hated them. She stretched before walking to her rusty truck. She smiled remembering how Sunny hated the car and wanted to repaint it, but she refused.

Hayley drove home fairly quickly getting annoying messages from her older brother whining about how it was taking a long time. Honestly, she was the youngest and yet he acted like a baby. Hayley sighed before turning into her small apartment complex. Her brother was outside glaring daggers at her. He snatched his food and ran back into their apartment. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, he acts like a baby," she muttered to herself.

"He's pretty good looking though."

Hayley jumped and spun around coming face to face with a young girl with bright blonde hair. She had dark blue eyes like the night sky, and she had on a blue tank and jeans. She also wore high black boots with heels making her height equal to Hayley's chin. She held a mischievous look in her eyes, and licked her lips in curiousity. Hayley's heart calmed down before glaring at the girl.

"Christa, for god's sake don't do that," Hayley exclaimed.

Christa laughed and pouted, "Aww but it's fun!"

Hayley glared at the 14 year old who was checking out her bags with interest. Hayley sighed before handing Christa a small bag. Christa lit up at the sight and quickly gave Hayley a blinding smile. Hayley smiled before shaking her head and ruffling the girl's hair.

"Here's some food, eat it before you go back I don't need that witch to realize I'm helping you," Hayley said.

Christa smiled and nodded eating her food quickly. Christa lived with the landlord or landlady here. Ms. Mackey was her name. She was Christa's mother's old friend and the only one eligible to take the young girl in after her parents were killed. The only problem was that Ms. Mackey was neglectful and verbally abusive to the young girl. Christa acted like everything was fine, but it must hurt the girl to be treated like that. Hayley made her mission to make the young girl happy after meeting her a few months ago.

"Thanks Ma!" Christa cooed.

"Stop calling me that!" Hayley yelled pinching Christa's cheek.

Christa laughed, "But you're so much more of a caretaker than that witch!"

Hayley sighed, "But I'm not your mother stupid."

"Who gives a damn about that," she replied.

Hayley glared before pinching her cheeks again, "No cursing you know better!"

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Christa yelled.

Hayley let go and ruffled the girl's hair smiling.

Christa grinned, "Well someone's bipolar today, go eat before you forget."

Hayley rolled her eyes and grabbed her food and grocery bags. Christa helped carry them up before running back to Ms. Mackey. Hayley ate her food and watched her brother stretch and get in his get up for tonight. Hayley said goodbye and was then left inside her house for the rest of the night. It was a spur of the moment thing, but she decided to go out for a drive. It had been a few hours since she ate so she grabbed microwave dinner, heated it up, and then ate it. She then proceeded in getting into her 'night outing' clothes.

She put on a black tank, tight red jeans, black ankle boots with a very small heel, and two hoops on her ears. She let her hair out and brushed it. She only put on a little bit of makeup finding the process boring. She locked her door and started to walk to her car when she noticed Christa leaning against a wall.

"Chris?" Hayley asked warily.

Christa turned to Hayley, and Hayley felt her throat close. Hayley started trembling at what she saw and felt her blood boil. On the left of Christa's face was a set of nasty looking bruises some blue, purple, or even black looking. She held no light in her eyes they seemed dull and masked. Her clothes were in disarray, and her hair was all over the place she noticed that some parts were bright red and irritated. Hayley knew who did this, and it made her very angry. Hayley quickly made her way to the blonde and examined the bruises not missing the hiss that came from the younger girl. Hayley bit her lip before growling.

"I'll slaughter her for this one!" Hayley yelled.

Christa smirked, "As pleasing as it sounds I'd rather deal with it another day."

Hayley grimaced, "It looks bad Chris' are you sure? Nobody should ever treat a child like this..."

Christa nodded her eyes becoming distant, "Yes, can we… Can we just go drive for a bit?"

Hayley sighed before nodding and wrapping the girl in a tight hug. Christa visibly relaxed and buried her face in Hayley's chest her shoulder's shaking.

"I'm so sorry," Hayley whispered into her hair.

Christa didn't say a word however just got into the passenger side of the car and let Hayley drive. Hayley drove around the outskirts of town deciding that was best. Christa stayed silent but leaned over as much as possible and rested her head on her shoulder. Hayley leaned back so it was easier, but she still felt terrible for what happened. Hayley sighed again and drove forward not even knowing where she was headed. She thought about turning around when she heard loud bangs.

"What is that?" Christa asked perking up.

Hayley shook her head, "No idea…"

They looked to each other before grinning.

"Shall we?" Christa asked her eyes finally twinkling.

"I think we shall," Hayley replied flooring it to the cause of noise.

A lot of people would agree we were being reckless, but they both needed this. Christa had her eyes laser focused on what was lying ahead, and Hayley couldn't help the excitement reach her too. She saw something up ahead… Something big…

"What the hell is that?" Christa asked with wide eyes.

Hayley ignored her rude language, "No idea."

Hayley got closer and saw something impossible. Well not really impossible, but enough to shock her.

"OUT NOW!" Hayley screeched.

They shuffled out and saw two GIANT robots duking it out. Hayley parked her car behind a giant boulder and the two girls watched in silence. One was yellow with wing looking things on his back, and he had bright blue eyes. The other had dark red eyes, and wings that made him look like a triangle or… Dorito?

Hayley choked a laugh back at that thought. Then she noticed something smaller move. She focused her eyes and saw a human boy watching with fear in his eyes. The red eyed one noticed as well and grabbed him in one swift movement.

"Now, Now, wouldn't want your squishy charge here to splatter all over would you?" red said.

"Bee don't listen!" the boy yelled.

'Bee' seemed to growl before lowering his stance and waiting anxiously for the other. The human boy looked terrified. Hayley saw more reds pop up and grab 'Bee' forcing him to the ground.

"You pathetic human somehow offlined Megatron," Red said.

"And for that you will be punished."

Red started to raise his fist like he was literally going to squish him when there was a scream, metal clanging, and a gun shot. Every being there turned to see Red scream as his eye was shot by a gun. And the person holding said gun.

Was the female red head beside them grinning insanely…


	3. Chapter 3

Everything happened too fast for anyone to realize exactly what was going on. Red screamed at Hayley fury rising into his throat. Hayley paid no heed as yellow fired up a cannon and shot another red in his foot. Hayley dashes out and grabbed the boy in one swift motion throwing him over her shoulder. He yelled and screamed for her to put him down, but the only thought crossing Hayley's mind was getting Christa and this boy to safety.

"Christa! Get in the car now!" Hayley screeched.

Christa hopped in and started the car right as Hayley threw the boy inside. Hayley opened the passenger car door and sat down. Then she realized who was in the driver seat…

Hayley's eyes widened, "Christa, switch seats- AH!"

Christa slammed her foot on the gas and they shot forward straight through the battle. Hayley and the boy screamed as Christa made a sharp turn and drove away. Christa kept flooring it as Hayley and the boy screamed and dug their nails into the seat. Hayley held on for dear life as Christa made a close turn into a street of incoming cars. Christa slowed down and glanced at the other two passengers curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

Hayley still held on but took a deep breath, "For God's sake Christa I thought we were gonna die!"

"Jesus Christ you drive crazier than Bee," the boy said sighing.

Hayley turned to him, "Also, who are you exactly and what did I just get involved in?"

He sighed, "Welcome to my world, and the names Sam."

Hayley nodded and pointed to Christa, "This is Christa and my name is Hayley."

Sam nodded, "Well nice to meet you I guess, but you have no idea what you got involved in especially now that you shot Starscream in the eye."

Hayley shrugged, "I was following my instincts."

"You mother one's?" Christa asked with a smirk.

Hayley elbowed Christa and the younger laughed. Hayley sighed and then ruffled the girl's hair. Christa grumbled and quickly fixed it with her hand. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them.

"So uh, why did you kidnap me?" He asked.

They turned to him and then to each other. Christa shrugged to Hayley who gave her a glare for no help. Hayley sighed and faced him.

"Well, I'm not sure I just had a feeling you were the uh "good guys" or something like that," Hayley muttered.

Christa nodded, "I'm just trying to get away from Ms. Mackey."

Sam gave her a confused look, but Hayley shook her head. Christa focused on the road until finally she parked at the apartment complex. She hopped out yelling about how she would let Ms. Mackey know she was back and come out after. The wing picked up and she got out her hair moved out of the left of her face. Sam gasped when he saw the bruises and turned to Hayley who wasn't looking at him. Christa paid no heed though and just ran off to her house.

"What happened to her face?" Sam asked softly.

Hayley sighed, "Ms. Mackey isn't a very kind woman and if Christa makes a mistake she's beaten for it."

Sam looked horrified, "Can't you do anything about it?!"

Hayley shook her head, "I tried once but she has a lot of friends with power and it always backfires… On Christa that is."

Sam looked down sadly, "Well… I have some friends who are pretty high up. Maybe they can help?"

Hayley thought for a moment, "If they can get Christa out of her care, I'd kiss their feet."

Sam laughed, "I'll remember that."

Hayley chuckled and quickly texted her brother to tell him they may have a guest staying tonight. Alex didn't reply, most likely because of work, but she knew that was best. She didn't want him involved in whatever this is, but she also knew he would get suspicious if she wasn't home for a while. Hayley shook her head and put her phone away. 'Later' she thought.

"So what exactly did I see tonight?" Hayley asked.

Sam sighed, "Well you saw a fight between two factions and probably are now involved in an intergalactic war."

Hayley stared at him in shock, "Wait so they're Aliens?"

Sam nodded, "Yup I got involved a year ago during the Mission City incident."

"Oh yeah... I heard it was a terrorist attack, but it all seemed a bit far fetched with the damage.." Hayley said thoughtfully.

Sam nodded, "Yup that was a cover up story."

Hayley snorted, "They're aliens but couldn't come up with a more convincing cover story?"

Sam laughed, "Yea well if it makes you feel better the soldiers came up with that one."

Hayley laughed, "Ah I see so now that I know this big secret what's next for me and Chris'?"

Sam shrugged, "Not sure Boss Bot will want to make sure you're protected though."

Hayley nodded, "I can see why, those creeps are scary…"

Sam nodded, "Yup they're called the Decepticons, and the good guys are known as Autobots."

Hayley tapped her chin saying the names in her head. Red=Decepticons which = bad guys. Blue=Autobots which = good guys. And then there were the other humans soldiers probably too? Man this was one mess she wouldn't be getting out of. She sighed and thought about her twins and what they would say about all this. Most likely they'd get mad she got involved in the first place...

Hayley's thoughts were then interrupted by the roar of an engine.

"Bee!" Sam exclaimed running to the car.

"Are you alright?" Hayley heard a voice that was scratchy and almost forced.

"Remember Bee, easy with the voice," Sam said.

"And I'm fine Hayley and Christa got me out in time," he finished.

That's when a blonde man walked out his eyes a beautiful blue like her twins. He had on a yellow shirt with two black stripes on top, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a golden jacket. He also had on a belt with… With…

"Who are you?" He asked.

Hayley was shaken out of her thoughts, "I- I'm… My name is Hayley."

He nodded before glancing at Sam and smiling to her, "Thank you."

Sam elbowed him, "Don't overuse your voice Bee, or else Ratchet will weld your aft to the medical bay."

Bee seemed to chirp and decided to stay quiet. Hayley cocked her head to the side, who was Ratchet? Hayley then shook her head and decided to ask later.

"Wait a sec. This is Bee? That alien robot?" Hayley asked surprised.

Sam nodded, "Yea, this is my Guardian Bumblebee, but the thing you're seeing now is his Holoform. It enables him to talk with humans and stuff."

Sam then grinned, "He's also one sick Camaro."

Hayley nodded and laughed, "You're right about that… So your alien Autobots who are also cars, and can look human?"

Bumblebee nodded, "Basically."

Hayley shook her head in disbelief, "If they knew what I'd gotten myself into they'd kill me.."

"Who?" Sam asked confused.

Hayley waved her hand, "Some old friends of mine."

Sam and Bee gave her a strange look but shrugged it off. Bee tensed and turned as a big black GM TopKick rolled in followed by a yellow Hummer. Hayley gave Sam a look who returned that look with a smile. Hayley nodded and stood beside the boy waiting for whatever was next. Three men got out of the cars one tall and burly and wearing all black the other one still buff but shorter guy in a military suit; the other looked a little older and had a gruff look on his face he had on just some regular jeans and yellow shirt, he also wore a black jacket over it.

"Is this her Sam?" The tallest one asked.

Sam nodded, "Yea her name's Hayley she and her friend got me out of there."

The tall one nodded to her in thanks.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us to brief you, and so that Optimus can decide what to do," the soldier said.

Hayley interjected, "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me your names."

They nodded to her understanding why she would at least want to know that. Hayley crossed her arms looking at them each in the eye without breaking eye contact.

The tall man said, "My designa- name is Ironhide."

"I'm William Lennox but please call me Will," the soldier said.

"I am Ratchet," said the final.

Hayley nodded satisfied, "Well you already know my name, but it's very nice to meet you even though the circumstances."

They stared at her strangely, before Ironhide turned to Bee.

"Are you sure she isn't a Decepticon spy?" He asked warily.

Hayley stared at him strangely, "Why do you think that?"

Ironhide gave her a suspicious look, "You're being very calm despite the situation."

Hayley snorted at that, "Well I've seen a lot of strange things in my days."

"Stranger than giant alien robots?" Will asked in disbelief.

Hayley grinned, "It comes up there but not all the way."

Will shook his head, "Remind me to ask you about that."

Hayley chuckled, "So do we go now?"

Will nodded, "Probably best so we can figure out what to do…"

Christa nodded, "Oh! I have to grab Christa she saw everything too."

They nodded and as Hayley headed to the front where the Witch lived she heard a loud crash. That's when Hayley remembered something… It was 12 and they had gotten back at 11:30… Christa's curfew is 11 and if she's late…

She's beaten for it very badly.

She tensed up and sprinted shouting for the others. One was a soldier they could help… Right? Hayley tried to open the door, but found it wouldn't budge. She heard screaming and more crashes when suddenly the screaming stopped and all she heard was crying. Hayley's vision then turned red as rage overtook her. All she remembered was raising her foot and then the door flying off its hinges straight into Ms. Mackey.

Hayley sprinted inside and came to an atrocious sight. Christa lay curled up in ball in a pool of blood, and laying a few feet away was a metal bat covered in blood. Hayley screamed as she picked up the girl crying for help. Bee came and stared in horror at the tiny girl. He then grabbed her from Hayley and yelled to Ratchet. Hayley was in shock and didn't know what to do so she just watched. Bee sprinted to Ratchet who stared in horror at the limp girl. Hayley watched as Bee put Christa inside the hummer and Ratchet yell to them. She watched Ratchet zoom off very quickly, and she prayed he would get there in time.

She dropped to her knees feeling tears swim down her face. She didn't even feel Will and Ironhide picking her up and putting her inside Bee. She didn't remember Bee letting the seat roll back, and she didn't remember closing her eyes to sleep. All she could think about was her little girl, who was hurt badly because Hayley couldn't do anything to help. And when Hayley finally thought of something else…

It was about all the things she'd do to Ms. Mackey…


	4. Chapter 4

When Hayley woke up she was still inside Bee but when she looked around they were somewhere else. A building perhaps? Hayley opened the door and got out confused. It seemed Bee was asleep? So Hayley walked around. She couldn't remember what had happened before. Wait… Aliens… Cars… C-Christa… Blood. Bat. Ms. Mackey. Blood. Blood. Blood.

So Much Blood.

Hayley's entire body started shaking. She looked up and started running wherever she could. She ran for what seemed hours ignoring and yells or cries she might have heard. She saw Ratchet and started screaming. The bot jumped as she sprinted over a speed inhuman and started frantically asking for Christa.

"Where is she? Is she ok? I need to see her… When can I see her? I have to see her now!"

Ratchet turned on his Holoform, "She's alive but we need to let her rest-"

"No! I HAVE to see her now!" Hayley yelled.

Ratchet took a step back surprised by the sudden outburst.

"She needs me, I need her. What if she's awake? I have to see her. I HAVE to know she's ok!" Hayley kept yelling.

Ratchet didn't know what to say or do, and Hayley was getting angry. She growled loudly and felt her eyes burn. Ratchet stared in shock before his Holoform fizzled out and he stood tall over her. Hayley ran to where he was blocking as he tried to stop her. Hayley had no idea what came over her, but all she knew was that she needed to get to Christa. Her little girl was hurt and she needed someone there with her.

"Hayley STOP!"

Hayley spun around and growled crouching down like an animal. She didn't see friend from foe all she saw were people in her way of getting to Christa. Hayley then felt something sharp inject into her neck. She felt her head go fuzzy and body sway. She fell forward only to be caught by two men assuming by their chest.

"Go to sleep we have a lot to talk about tomorrow…"

Hayley felt her head protest as she opened her eyes and stared at a bright light. She groaned as she got up and rubbed her temples.

"What happened..?" Hayley whispered.

"I'd like you to tell me that."

Hayley spun her head to see Christa in a bed smiling.

"Christa!" Hayley exclaimed jumping out of her bed and sprinting to the young girl.

Christa giggled, "The one and only bitches!"

Hayley flicked her forehead, "No cursing."

Christa stuck her tongue out, "Whatever now help me out of bed, I'm bored."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so missy, I'll go get Ratchet and then we'll talk."

"Sounds like a plan."

They turned to see said medic's Holoform staring at the pair intently. Hayley smiled and waved as Ratchet gave her a suspicious look. Christa noticed it as well, and looked to Hayley who shrugged her shoulders.

"So uh, what's the verdict doc?" Christa asked grinning.

Ratchet scanned her and said, "Well, most of your wounds healed very well over the night…"

Christa puffed her chest out, "Hah! Even unconscious I'm great."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Except for your annoying ego."

Christa glared lightly but shrugged knowing it was true, "Eh you're not too wrong on that."

Hayley sighed before ruffling the girl's hair and kissing her forehead, "Just don't do that again twerp."

Christa smiled gently, "I'll do my best."

Ratchet stared at the two before looking to Hayley, "It seems you view yourself as her creator."

Hayley tilted her head, "If creator means parent than yes."

Christa nodded, "Hayley's always acted like that, even if it's annoying."

Hayley lightly elbowed the girl as she laughed. Ratchet couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. He quickly shook it off when he heard the loud thumps. The trio turned and saw a GIANT bot looming over them. He was huge. He was red and blue and it looked like red flames were on him as well.

"Greetings young ones, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," Optimus greeted.

Hayley stared in awe, "Ah um, My name is Hayley…"

Optimus smiled and turned to the youngest.

Christa for once looked like she didn't know what to say, "Um… Heh… I-I'm… Hi."

Hayley snorted and looked up to Optimus smiling, "This is Christa, she can get surprisingly nervous."

"Oh bite me Hayley," Christa said pouting.

Hayley rolled her eyes at the girl, "Ignore her. So you're the leader of all these rob- sorry Autobots?"

"No shit Sherlock," Christa said bluntly.

Hayley smacked Christa's arm causing the other to Yelp and kick Hayley in the shin. Hayley sighed and looked to Optimus apologetically but it seemed he held amusement in his eyes. Hayley felt a nostalgic feeling of her father run through her. Hayley chuckled before pondering on something.

"So uh what now? I mean I'm assuming no one is allowed to know about your kind.." Hayley trailed off.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, I was quite surprised to hear what you did, and many of the others would like to meet 'the human who shot Starscream'."

Hayley laughed, "I wasn't exactly thinking straight, all I know was that I had to get Chris' and Sam out of there."

Optimus nodded, "You did very well but the Decepticons will stop at nothing to enact revenge, especially Starscream. You are grave danger if he finds you."

Hayley nodded, "Well I don't regret it, if I hadn't done it that kid, Sam, would've died."

Optimus smiled, "You are very brave and have a good heart, and for now I will assign you a Guardian."

Christa cocked her head to the side, "Guardian?"

Optimus nodded, "One of us will protect you."

Christa and Hayley shouted, "Wait y'all are our guardians?"

Ratchet sighed, "Not us, but some other bot."

Hayley rested her hand on her hip, "Well who is our guardian?"

Optimus seemed to waver before speaking, "Well you both will have personal guardians but Hayley two bots requested you to be their charge…"

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "Two?"

Ratchet grumbled, "They said they knew you, but that's surprising considering it's Sunny who requested it first."

"What..?" Hayley asked freezing.

Optimus knelt down on one knee, "Apparently you've met them before, a very long time ago…"

Hayley felt chills run up her spine, "I think I'd know if I met an Alien Robot."

Hayley felt a sick feeling creep into her stomach. Ratchet had called one 'Sunny'. One of her boys was called Sunny, but there was no way they were-

"Hayley I'd like you to meet Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Hayley peeked up at the two new bots and felt her heart clench. In front of her were two tall, but not as tall as Optimus of course, Autobots one red, one yellow. They looked at her with surprise, hope, and worry. They looked like. Like…

"What do you turn into..?" Hayley asked softly.

The yellow one glanced to the red who gave him a look of worry.

"Uh we turn into Lamborghinis…" The red one said.

Hayley felt her entire mind shatter. There was no way that was just a coincidence. Her face went slack of any emotion, and her eyes stared straight into nothing. Her hands started trembling and teeth chattering. Her body convulsed inwards as she dropped to her knees. Hayley was having a mental break down. Better yet a panic attack.

"Hayley..?" Christa asked taking a step closer to the red head.

Hayley didn't answer she couldn't BREATH. She started breathing short labored breaths, as she blinked rapidly. Hayley was very close to passing out. Everything hurt, and she felt like she was suffocating.

"Hayley.."

She heard a voice soothing and soft. Then she was wrapped into the arms of a man. He pulled her close, and rested his head against her own. He started to breath with her as someone else rubbed her back soothingly. She tightened her grip on his jacket and cracked her eyes open. She found herself staring deeply into gorgeous bright blue eyes. She panted and focused on those eyes filled with love and care. Finally her breathing turned back to normal and she shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hales? You ok?"

Hayley turned to see a _very_ familiar face.

"Sideswipe…" She whispered.

Sides grinned and wrapped her in a big hug. She burrowed herself in his arms relishing the feelings washing over her. She turned and saw Sunstreaker smiling softly.

"Streaker," Hayley grinned and hugged him as well.

Both boys seemed very happy she was here. To the other bots surprised Sunny as well looked just as happy as Sideswipe to see the girl. Hayley sighed in relief because now she was with her boys.

"Um Hayley?" Sides asked.

Hayley hummed to them letting them know she was listening.

"You know we're those Autobots over there right?" Sunny finished.

Hayley scooted back and looked at the two still bots and then to the boys.

"Yeah I pieced it together a second ago, but I uh had one of my freakouts…" Hayley muttered.

They heard Optimus cough and turned to the giant bot.

"So Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, how exactly _do_ you know Ms. Hayley?" Optimus asked eyeing them.

They all turned to each other before grinning and saying, "Well it's a long story!"

Optimus sighed, "I have time."

And thus began storytime Tuesday's.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

Hayley took in a deep breath and exhaled. Recently she had recurring nightmares of her time with _them._ Hayley shook her head trying her best to get rid of the annoying thoughts. She sighed and flipped a pancake trying to distract herself.

"What's up good looking?"

Hayley snorted and glanced behind her knowing the red twin would be there, "Good Morning Sideswipe."

Sides pouted, "I told you to call me Sides!"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "You're such a child."

"Don't I know it," Sunstreaker said joining the conversation.

Hayley greeted him, "Good Morning Sunstreaker, how did you sleep?"

Sunstreaker shrugged, "It was fine."

"Well I'm making pancakes if you two want any just grab some from that pile right there," she said gesturing to the pile of pancakes to the side.

Sunstreaker looked wary but took a few and grabbed a plate. Hayley beamed at him and made a few more for herself. Sides took some and thanked Hayley for the food. Before she sat down however they had finished their food and thrown their plates away.

"Oh… Did you like them?" Hayley asked biting her lip.

Sunstreaker shrugged, but Sideswipe nodded happily. Hayley sighed in relief. She hadn't had too much experience cooking so she was glad that her food was at least edible. She ate her food making idle chat with the boys.

"Hey I was wondering how long do you plan on staying here?" Hayley asked.

"Do you want us to leave?" Sunny countered narrowing his eyes at her.

Hayley frantically sputtered, "No! No no no, not at all! I love having you here!"

"Why'd you ask then?" Sides asked gently.

Hayley bit the inside of her cheek not knowing how to put it. In all truth she wanted to know so she could get ready and prepared for the heartbreak. She didn't know them extremely well, but they treated her so much more kindly than anyone ever had. They made her laugh and smile. They made her feel safe and alive. They made her feel… Loved.

"I just… When you leave I'm going to be really sad, and I… I just want to know when that's going to happen so I can prepare myself for it…" Hayley said meekly.

Sideswipe's eyes widened and Sunstreaker as well looked shocked. Then the red twin grinned before hugging Hayley tightly as she squeaked. Sunstreaker stayed where he was not wanting to get too close but offered a comforting smile.

"We're not leaving anytime soon Hales, don't worry!" Sides exclaimed.

Sunstreaker nodded, "Sideswipe is correct, we will be in your care for a while longer. So hold on until then ok?"

Hayley stared surprised before laughing, "You two are making this worse!"

Sides looked confused, "What? How?"

Hayley sighed, "You're making me like having you around more, and when you leave it's gonna hurt worse."

Sunstreaker looked away, "Even if we must leave, when the time comes we will always come back. You have become an important piece to us Hayley, and I don't think we can let go of you either."

Hayley burned bright red, "What..?"

Sunstreaker smirked and Sideswipe grinned. They turned to each other before saying at the same time, "You can't escape us Hayley, and you never will!"

Hayley felt her eyes water for a moment before she laughed, "You two are going to be the death of me."

They smiled as she kissed their cheeks and went to change the laundry.

"Hey Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yea Sunny?" The twin replied.

Sunstreaker sighed, "How are we going to leave this girl…?"

Sideswipe looked pained before shaking his head, "I don't know Sunny… I just don't know…"

 _End of Flashback_

"Woah woah woah," Christa interrupted.

"You let two male strangers _stay_ with you in your _home?_ " Christa asked giving Hayley a dumbfounded look.

Hayley burned bright red before yelling, "I was young! Plus they seemed like great guys!"

Christa rubbed her temple, "They're guys Hayley you HAVE to be careful!"

"We would never think about touching her in such a way," Sunstreaker told Christa glaring.

Sideswipe waggled his eyebrows though, "Not unless she asked for it~"

Christa had a disgusted look on her face, "You know what? We're ending this conversation here."

Hayley snorted before giving Sides a smirk. He grinned and winked at Hayley. Hayley blushed and laughed before blowing him a kiss. Sunstreaker shook his head at the two, but he held a disappointed look on his face for some reason. Hayley got up and grinned at the yellow twin.

"Aww Streaker! If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask!" Hayley said grinning.

Sunstreaker looked taken aback as Hayley kissed the him on the cheek. He saw Sideswipe pout before she made her way over and kissed his cheek as well. Sunstreaker shook his head before giving his brother a stern look.

 **:If she continues this up, I don't know if we'll be able to handle it if she rejects the idea of both of us being her mates:** Sunstreaker told his twin through the bond.

Sideswipe shrugged **:Either way we'll always feel this way about her:**

Sunstreaker closed the bond and watched Hayley and Christa interact. He was uneasy about telling her how they felt back then and how they still feel now. He sighed and decided for now they should wait. Hayley didn't seem to change at all, but her feelings about them might have. Especially now that she knows what they are…

"I'll be right, I'm gonna go visit the ladies room," Hayley said walking off.

Sideswipe grinned yelling to her, "Hollar if you need our help!"

Hayley stuck her tongue out but walked out without saying a word. Sunstreaker awkwardly looked to the youngest who was staring at the two intently. Her eyes seemed to freeze them in place, and they couldn't look away from those strange eyes. She held a smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed it. In those eyes Sunstreaker saw so many emotions in them. Some present and some from the past. Right now he saw protection and fear, but behind those emotions…

He saw the eyes of someone who had lost everything.

"So, what are your plans with Hayley?" she asked coolly.

Sideswipe smiled, "As of right now we're going to protect her, but in the future who knows?"

Sunstreaker nodded agreeing with his brother, "Right now we will take things slow, and get to know her better after these few years."

Christa nodded satisfied, "Very well, just don't go break her heart ok? If you do I'll have no choice, but to kill you."

They stared at her strangely before Sunny said, "A squishy like yourself try to kill us? As if."

Christa smirked, "What? Don't think my kind can take you down?"

Sunstreaker glared challenging, "Not. At. All."

Christa smirked, "I'll remember that sunshine."

Sunstreaker glared daggers at the young girl, but she was turning to the door. Hayley had come back and was followed by Optimus. He looked puzzled, and seemed to be thinking of something very hard. Hayley was talking to him as they walked in.

"And that's how we met!" Hayley exclaimed.

Optimus nodded and said, "Well I am thankful you helped them, but now I realize they were on earth the whole time."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced to each other nervously. Optimus gave them a look but in his eyes was amusement. He shook his head and looked down to the youngest whose eyes were out of focus. She seemed to be thinking about something very important.

"Are you alright young one?" Optimus asked bending towards her.

Christa looked up to the giant bot and nodded, "Yes I'm just wondering on what's gonna happen to me…"

"What do you mean squirt?" Hayley asked confused.

Christa ignoring the nickname replied, "Ms. Mackey will surely tell police Hayley attacked me, and then she'll call her cousin and get him to sign the government papers to get me back. So basically I'm wondering how much time I got to run."

Hayley growled, "The moment I let her take you away is the moment you decide to sprout wings and fly."

Christa smirked amused, "Hmm well either way I don't plan on going back, so if she comes here… I'm running."

Hayley didn't like that idea either but this time Sides replied, "Isn't dangerous for a human girl so young to go out all by herself?"

Christa shrugged, "I used to be alone all the time."

Sunny narrowed his eyes at her, "So you're saying you used to live on the streets?"

Christa nodded, "Basically. After my parents death when I was 8 I was alone for a long time. I had stayed with some nice people who were kind enough to let me in, but after they moved I had no choice but to become a street rat. However I'd take being a street rat than staying with Ms. Mackey any day."

Hayley gave Christa a look of pity, but said girl chose to ignore it. Christa didn't like confronting her feelings head on. Instead she blocked them out until they went away. Hayley remembered once she found Christa with a broken ankle. She didn't cry or even held a look of pain on her face. All she did was stare at her and get up. She walked on it like it was nothing even though the pain of it should have made it impossible to walk.

Hayley sighed, "Either way, I am NOT letting you go with her."

Christa smiled sadly, "You may not get a choice in that Hayley."

"If she does not than I surely will," Optimus interjected after being silent for so long.

The twins agreed, "That's right no human child should go through that."

Christa blushed furiously, "I-I- I'm not a kid!"

Hayley laughed and slung her arm around the petite girl, "Well either way you aren't getting rid of us, and I'll make sure we all protect you from that witch."

Christa stared at Hayley astonished and replied, "You're crazy you know that?"

Hayley grinned, "And it sure is fun."

Christa laughed and turned to the holoforms and giant bot. She blushed before saying, "If you don't uh.. Mind… Can I you help me…? I- I don't want to go back. Ever. Again."

Optimus stared at the youngling before smiling gently, "Of course young one, we will protect you to the ends of the earth."

Sideswipe grinned, "Hey! If Hayley loves you that much we'll be sure to protect you!"

Sunstreaker looked away dejectedly, "What idiot said."

Sides glared at his brother elbowing him but was cut off by the youngest's laughter.

They turned to her as she laughed and laughed. Sunny and Sides looked to each other before Sideswipe grinned and punched his brother in the chest. Sunny replied by glaring and kicking his brother in the shin. Christa doubled over laughing harder as even Hayley couldn't take it and started cracking up too. Optimus smiled gently before leaving the 4 people to have their fun.

Christa was left alone in Ratchet's medical bay. Everyone else had left to go take care of their own things, and Christa was BOOOORED.

She grumbled and got up deciding to snoop around. She found a doorway leading somewhere and grinned. Walking down the dark corridor was scary and weird. She had never been there before, so it was no wonder the place was creepy. She turned to an opening and saw a big room. She walked in and saw a giant machine. She double checked to see if Ratchet was nearby but didn't hear a sound. She walked up and without little to no effort climbed on top.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Inside was another bot though smaller compared to Optimus and the twins was still huge compared to her. He looked asleep but as she looked further down she wondered if he was actually dead. His torso look terrible wounded, but also looked to be repaired lately. She started to crawl off, but accidentally hit a button and the capsule opened. She leaned over the side, and curiosity got the best of her. She crawled onto his chest and touched his cheek gently. She wondered what monster could rip him in half…

"I know we haven't met formally yet, but my name is Christa…." she told the unconscious bot.

He made no movement however.

She smiled sadly, "Didn't think that would work…"

She started to climb off when she felt a sudden chill slide up her body. She turned and saw something shining off to the side. She clambered over and saw in a box were three jagged shards. She picked one up and felt a shock ring her entire body.

"Ow! God dammit!" she yelled dropping the shard on the unconscious bot.

The moment the shard landed it was like it was magnetized. Christa felt a rumble below her and looked down to see the bot was glowing. She shrieked and jumped down jarring her legs painfully. She watched as light filled up the entire room, and then sprinted away.

"Oh my God, Ratchet is going to murder me…." She muttered running out of the medbay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so it's been… a while my writing style has changed a little so uhm bear with me I guess?**

Christa runs down the hallway in a panic. She starts yelling for Ratchet, and the mech sprints over terrified and confused. That's when everyone could hear the yelling of another mech and the grinding of metal. Ratchet with a horrified look on his face runs to the mech and puts him on a bed.

Other bots and humans come to see the commotion and all stare on in shock as Ratchet does everything in his power to heal the damage since Christa brought him back to life. Christa feels bile rise up her throat, and realizes that her head is killing her. She drops to her knees before throwing up, and Hayley is there within seconds.

Another mech scans Christa before he gasps and scoops her up. He takes her to a separate bed before informing Hayley that Christa came in contact with an allspark shard.

"What does that mean?" Hayley asks her voice dripping with worry.

The mech stares at her for a moment, "It means that she was exposed to a form of radiation."

Hayley stares in horror, "Is there anything you can do?!"

The mech shakes his head, "It seems like she cut her hand when it happened so it flowed right into her bloodstream."

Hayley felt tears prick her eyes, and ran her fingers through the unconscious girls hair. It always seems like Christa could never get a break. Hayley then hears Ratchet sigh in relief.

"There that should do it, I intended to finish this and then use the shard to bring him back, but it seems like Primus had other ideas," he says to Optimus standing nearby.

You stare at the mech and notice his optics glow before a light shines brightly. Everyone stares in surprise as this light flows to Christa and envelops her in this blue light. Hayley panics for a moment before noticing Christa's breathing even out and her features calm. Ratchet has a look of utter disbelief, and starts performing scans like no other.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Hayley asks with worry.

Ratchet mutters some words under his breath, "I have no idea it seems Jazz's spark decided to bond with her human spark. I think subconsciously it knows she's the one who brought him back."

"But what does mean?" Hayley asks with fear in her voice.

"It means that she's going to be alright. Somehow her body is adjusting to the radiation no doubt because Jazz's spark decided to bond with her own. It seems to act like a spark bond similar to the twins. Even then I don't even know how this is possible!" Ratchet starts spewing out confusedly.

Hayley sighs in relief they would worry about that tid bit later, right now all that mattered was that Christa was safe. Ratchet proceeds to yell at everyone to get out, and Hayley being the smart girl she is ran out to find her twins while Ratchet dealt with the mech and problematic girl.

"Hayley!"

Hayley turns to see the holoform of Sideswipe who grins taking her hand in his own. He leads her towards his twin who smirks seeing the two. Sunstreaker proceeds to turn on his own holoform causing Hayley to raise and eyebrow.

"You guys don't have to use your holoform all the time with me ya know," she says matter of factly.

The twins look taken aback, "You don't mind our alien form?"

Hayley chuckles, "It doesn't matter to me what you guys look like even though you are very sexy like this, but your mech forms are equally sexy. Plus no matter the body I'll love you guys regardless."

Sunny and Sides stare at her before smiling warmly. They turn to one another talking through their bond, and then turning off their holoforms. Sideswipe then picks Hayley up and place her on his shoulder. Hayley holds on tight and smiles looking around the base from a new perspective.

"Can we go talk for awhile?" Sunny asks Hayley almost hesitantly.

Hayley nods slowly in confusion, what could be the issue? Sunny and Sides take Hayley to the rooftop of the base and she looks out onto the horizon.

"So what's up?" Hayley asks casually.

Sideswipe chuckles, "Well it's been awhile so we really just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

Hayley smiles at that, "Well let's talk! What have you been up to during all that time?"

Sunny answers, "We left to find Optimus after we saw other autobots come to earth, but after that the battle was already over. We wanted to come back, but Optimus said it was too dangerous at that moment."

Hayley nods, "I get it I wasn't like mad or anything if that's what your worried about."

Sides and Sunny both seem to sigh, "Good we were worried about you hating us for taking so long."

Hayley laughs at that, "Jeez have more faith in your girl!"

Sides and Sunny look at you thoughtfully. Hayley cocks her head to the side what was going on with them?

"There's something else right," she states.

The twins look down fear on their faces. Both looked extremely conflicted on what they wanted to say.

"Hey, whatever it is I'm here for you and that won't change," you tell them with a soft smile.

The twins glance down to her before sighing, "Were twins who have a split spark."

Hayley's eyebrows furrow, "Sorry I don't understand what that means…"

"It means that we share a spark so if one of us goes so does the other," Sunny tell her.

"It also means that we share basically everything including our bonded…" Sides continues.

Hayley taps her chin, "So that means you basically have to have the same partner?"

Both nod and Hayley thinks for a moment. In all truth she has know for years that she's in love with both of them. Something like that never bothered her before in fact she really likes it.

"Okay," Hayley states with a nod.

Both pause, "Just okay? No questions or anything?"

Hayley giggles, "Well I get it the whole split spark thing so you don't really need to explain too much."

"Are you not bothered by the partner sharing?" Sides asks cautiously.

Hayley grins and shakes her head, "Nope! It doesn't bother me at all besides your partner is going to have to understand anyway."

Hayley twirls her fingers through her hair thinking of how bad she wants to let them know she would always say yes to dating both of them. The twins don't say anything for quite a while before finally Sideswipe starts cracking up. Sunstreaker and I stare at him confusedly before Sunny also starts laughing with his brother.

"What? What's so funny?" Hayley asks very confusedly.

The twins manage to calm down before Sides says, "We were so worried to tell you that, but Primus with that it'll probably be easier now to tell you we have feelings for-"

Both twins immediately clam up, and Hayley's breath hitches, "Feelings for who?"

Sunstreaker opens his mouth and closes it. Sideswipe looks absolutely horrified at what he just said, and your heart jumps out of your body with hope.

"So… You know for the past few years you realize I've been in love with both of you right?" Hayley asks so suddenly she doesn't even realize the words leave her mouth.

The twins jerk so fast Hayley thinks she might fall. She steadies herself before seeing sides hand coming to hold her. She steps on it and turns to see them watching her intently.

"Did you literally just confess to us in probably the most casual way possible?" Sideswipe asks in shock.

Hayley shrugs, "I might seem pretty calm right now, but honestly I'm panicking right now."

Sunstreaker smiles, "There's no need to, if you haven't guessed it yet, but we have feelings for you too."

Hayley's heart swells feeling that hope finally, FINALLY be validated. She grins ear to ear and watches the twins return her grin with their own. Sides bring you closer to him and you place your hands on his face before kissing him softly. It's kind of awkward, but it feels nice nonetheless. You then of course turn to Sunny with a bright smile. He smirks before bringing you to him and you repeat the action.

"I don't know about you, but oh my gosh I feel like I could take on 40 of those decepticreeps right now," Hayley says with a laugh.

The twins start laughing with her before saying, "We could do anything right now."

Sides smirks, "Even some naughty stuff~"

Sunny smacks him over the head, "It's a little early, idiot."

Hayley smirks before cooing, "I don't know about that Streaker I could definitely go for a few rounds if you wanted~"

Sunny and Sides stare in horror at their femme who grins with delight.

"Primus femme if you keep that up we honestly might not be able to stop ourselves," Sides says shaking his head.

Hayley smirks, "Who said I wanted you to?"

Sunny and Sides look down at her, "You honestly cannot be serious right now."

Hayley bites her lip and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Sideswipe asks.

Hayley laughs, "You guys are such dorks acting all awkward about this, and yes I'm serious I've been fantasizing about this for a few years now."

Both stare down at her before Sunstreaker picks her up, "Well after that I really don't think I can stop myself I have also been thinking about this for years."

"Wait Sunny really?!" Sides asks following behind his twin and sparkmate.

Hayley and Sunstreaker turn to him with smirks, "We can just go without you ya know."

Sides growls before hurriedly walking towards their shared room, "Like hell you will."

Sunny and Hayley grin before joining the red twin in hurrying down to their room. Sure things were going pretty freaking fast, but Hayley and her twins always seem to be really fast. Well not always, they can go pretty slow too. Especially in bed.


End file.
